This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor components, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor components.
After semiconductor devices are formed in a semiconductor wafer and after the wafer is singulated into individual semiconductor substrates or dice, the dice are assembled into packages or components. This assembly process includes, among other steps, attaching electrical leads to each of the dice and encapsulating each of the dice. However, the assembly process is very expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and quick method of manufacturing semiconductor components.